Dangan Ronpa Trial Executions
HAWAIIAN's Dangan ronpa 1 Ultimate pun master, Rexanator Rexanator is tied to a tree, with a TV, a random pikachu comes up and press the on button, turning the TV onto a horrible pun channel, where it shows 1,000,000 horrible puns. '' ''Rexanator tries to endure it, but on the 10,712 pun, he begs for death, the pikachu looks at him and shakes it’s head. '' ''Rexanator on the 31,349 pun, sees the remote just in his foot’s reach, he tries to reach for the off button, but a pikachu kicks it away, shaking it’s head before shocking Rex to death. Rocket's DR1 FyrePyre, the Ultimate Chemist Firepyre is locked in a room as Lye pours in. fearing death, Firepyre stands on a table. the Lye, however, dissolves the table, and Firepyre's foot slips into the lie. i dissolves, and he falls face first into the lye. his entire body bursts into flame and the is dissolved. Hawiian, the Ultimate Gamer Hawaiian is placed in a maze and is told HE MUST ESCAPE. hawaiian heads off. after walking for 10 minutes, he comes across a box of bombs. walking slowly around them, hawaiian is shocked when one says it is about to go off. the entire box explodes, forcing hawaiian to dodge the wreckage, but hawaiian looks at his feet and sees holes. he runs to a safe platform as spikes shoot out of the holes, missing him by an inch. Hawaiian suddenly hears a rumble, and runs as a boulder starts rolling after him. he dodges, and sees... the exit. hawaiian runs... and a spear is shot out of the exit door, stabbing hawaiian through the heart. Game Over. Ghosty's Unfair Danganronpa Desert, the Ultimate Card Trick Desert is walking into a building, in hopes to stop someone from doing harm. '' ''All of the sudden, the windows shatter. '' ''Desert glitches through vessels and stops the enemy with his shiny Glock. Desert moves up, people screaming. Then, he sees more agents with a briefcase Desert needs. Doing some awesome moves, Desert gets to the briefcase and opens it up. There are explosives. It is about to blow up. There is a big sign on the bomb that says: CUT THE RED WIRE! There are two wires: One red and one blue. '' ''Desert blindly cuts the blue one, killing himself. The last noise he heard was a explosion, and someone saying: Mission Failed. Ghosty's Dangan Ronpa Frilikins Firil is tossed into a prison cell. At first light, someone drags him to a noose. Everyone is standing around it, chanting "Lynch the witch". A Kirby ties a rope to his neck, Firil standing on a stool. Kirby kicks the stool, and Firil tries to gasp for air, but dies. Rex, the Ultimate Roboticist Rex was put on a mission. Rex uses a visor on his nanosuit and looks around, seeing triangles. He targets the triangles, puts away his visor, and still sees the triangles. Rex runs like a superhuman. He cloaks and grabs someone and jumps out the window holding him. Rex then uses armor to survive and kill him. The people who saw Rex started firing at him, but then the camera zooms to the bullet at slo-mo, and the bullet gets dented in the front. Rex uses superhuman strength and tears off a HMG off of a tank. He kills everyone, but sadly gets scoped in the head. Rocket's Second DR Chengsha Stalking Your Prey Chengsha is walking along a long, long hallway. she hears something behind her and turns around. she glimpses a dark figure running into a door. she starts running. after a few minutes she sees a potted plant and hides behind it. the dark figure passes by. Chengsha, having stalked her chaser, walks the way the dark figure was coming from. She walks backwards behind her, to see if the Stalker comes that way. A Trapdoor opens behind her. Not knowing it's there, she falls right in. She lands on the ground. she barely has time to read the words "DONT WATCH ME." before getting shot in the back of the head by an automated gun." Chengsha has been executed. Rex Machine of Death Rex is tossed onto a massive cogwheel. fearing for his life, he jumps off it just before he gets crushed by the gears, and lands on a platform. a sniper robot aims at him, but he dodges. a machine gun robot appears and starts firing. rex is hit in the shoulder, leg and chest. bleeding out, rex slips off the platform and falls onto another cogwheel. He rides it to the point where it connects to another cogwheel... Crunch. ShadowCookie Cloning gone wrong Shadow, the ultimate doppleganger, is forced into a cloning machine. With his will, Shadow accepts this way out and Steps into the machine, thiking he might live on in hs clone. 3... 2... 1... Rocketkuma throws a black disc into the machine just as the cloning happens. Shadow emerges from the machine, looking normal, until he looks at what steps out the machine. a more fit, but paler version of himself steps out the machine... along with 29 more of the clones. The Clones beat shadow to death with their bare hands. Hawiian's 2nd Danganronpa Venera II Last seconds remaining... Venera is trapped into a locked room with no roof with a bomb in it. '' ''Venera is told that she must defuse the bomb or else it will blow up, killing her. The bomb has 5 minutes on the timer and next to the bomb is a screwdriver and a wire cutter. '' ''The bomb's wires are blocked by a screwed up spot with 8 screws, it takes Venera 30 seconds to undo the screws and pull the metal down to reveal the wires, there are 5 wires, A red, orange, yellow, green and blue wire. Venera cuts the red wire and the bomb timer loses a mintue, 3 mintues until it blows up, Venera starts panicing, and cuts the green wire, making the bomb have 1 mintue and 45 seconds left. Venera looks at the last 3 wires, the Orange, the Yellow and Blue wire, she raised her wire cuters and cut the Yellow wire... Making the bomb only have 30 seconds left, '' ''Venera starts screaming and then the sound of a helicopter flies by, the helicopter pilot is revealed to be Minecraft as he lowers down a rope to save her '' ''Pika-kuma seeing this tries to shoot down the helicopter, but Venera gets on just in time and they manage to fly away before the bomb explodes. Pika-kuma looks at the flying away helicopter, and screams shaking his fist. "HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WE WERE HERE? WE JUST LOST A PRISONER!" Venera has been... Executed? Redja Time for Redja's (quitting) execution! *Pikakuma drags Redja into a private room* '' ''*BANG* '' ''The end Hazuki Hazuki looks at the crowd of people that voted her guilty and says "You guys are all crazy for thinking it's me" Hazuki puts out a button out of her pocket "May we meet in a better world" She pushes the button, and her body explodes into bits and pieces, bits of brain and skin hitting everyone but Joan and Martin who are evilly laughing in the backround. Hazuki has been executed. Jack ~~Too many viruses~~ Jack is on a computer, doing some coding when suddenly. !Warning, a Virus has been detected on your computer! Jack looks down and only sees one thing ~Fight Pikakuma Virus~ Jack clicks on this and it seems like a basic side scrooling shooter. It seems easy enough, until he encounters the final boss. Pikakuma himself, suddenly, a hand comes out of the computer and drags Jack into the computer into the shooting seat, Jack's doing well, when suddenly Jack runs out of ammo, he sees the ammo crate and tries to jump for it, but pikakuma jumps and makes it their first and reloads his megalaser attack. With jack having no ammo and in a corner. Jack is forced to sit there and wait for his death. Pikakuma fires the laser at Jack, instantly killing him. ~Virus was not defeated, cue self destructing... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....~ "The computer explodes violently and removes Jack from this world, Pikakuma comes out of the computer. Man... *huff*... he was a tough cookie...*huffs* but he's dead now..." Jack has been executed. Abe (Part of a Mass execution) ''--Final drive--'' Abe is strapped into a car with a bomb strapped behind him, he is told that he must drive 60 miles to his freedom. Abe starts up the car and starts driving quickly, but sees that was a bad idea, spears, cannon balls, and rocks all appear to try to either knock Abe off the road or kill him, he narrowly dodges a few when a spear flies through the window, narrowly missing him, and going through the other window, Abe sees the finish line. The bomb suddenly starts a loud final count down "5...." Abe gets into the final stretch "4..." Abe dodges a few cannonballs "3.." Abe is 3 yards away from the finish line "2..." A spear flies suddenly though the window and breaks Abe's left arm, in the pain, Abe screams and doesn't realise that he's turning right. "1..." He falls off the ledge, and blows up in midair. Martin (Part of Mass execution) --Big bang-- Martin has been secretly building a bomb to blow up the school door for everyone to escape, however, he was caught by Pikakuma Pikakuma tapes the bomb to Martin's feet, telling him to defuse the bomb. Martin didn't defuse the bomb. *Boom* Wolf (Part of Mass execution) --Out of luck-- Wolf loses a game of Russian Roullete against Pikakuma. Liada and Joan? (Ambiguous) "Upupupupu! Well, it seems like there's only two of you left, and one of you is immune... oh well, guess the game is over..." The escape door opens, with Liada and Joan the last two alive, they walk outside into a forest, nearby is a two seater car and a map to the nearest town. They drove off to freedom and eventually lived normal, hopeful lives... If only they checked the trunk of the car... Dangan Ronpa 2 is over... Addfire's DRV3 Super, Ultimate survivor Lou is tied to a chair with rope. The chair is locked in a cage, which is slowly being lowered into a pit of acid. In front of him? A time bomb. It's counting down from 2:00. 1:30 Lou wriggles out of the ropes, throwing four layers of nylon and hemp to the floor. '' ''1:00 The chair that Lou was tied to is now being used to beat against the cage. Miraculously, a bar falls off. One bar was all that was needed. '' ''0:30 Lou has clambered his way to the top of the cage, and jumps off it, landing on the safe ground next to the bomb. He picks up the bomb and throws it far into the distance. He sighs as he watches the explosion from afar. '' ''0:00 An anvil falls on him. JMskilz the ultimate cosmetic Bryn is wrapped up in string, which is attached to a nimble mechanical arm. He is dangling over a bottomless abyss. A humongous shirt is in front of him, with multiple holes. The arm forces a run through each hole, stitching the shirt up. He is rammed again and again through a hardy cotton at high speeds, slamming into the shirt again and again. His arm snaps. He cries out in pain but he is shoved headfirst against the shirt and his nose breaks. Then one of his legs goes. And then his neck. HAWAIIANpikachu's DR3 Addfire, ultimate TCG Final duel A yugioh battle happens between Pikakuma and Addfire, if Addfire wins, everyone gets to go free and Pikakuma gets executed instead, if pikakuma wins, Addfire gets executed.'' Addfire goes first, draws and sets one monster face down and ends her turn Pikakuma draws, and sets 2 cards face down, and activates swords of revealing light, revealing Air Armor Ninja (1400/1400) Addfire draws, and summons another Air Armor Ninja in attack mode Pikakuma draws, and activates the trap card DNA surgery, making all monsters machines, he then activates Ancient rules, which lets him summon a level 5+ monster from his hand, which he chooses Swift Gaia the Fierce knight (2300/2100) and Equips it with Big bang shot, granting it 400 attack and piercing, (2700/2100) Pikakuma then activates his second set card, Limitor removal, which doubles all Machine type monster's attacks, Pikakuma's "Swift Gaia the Fierce knight" has 5400 attack, 4000 more than Air Armor Ninja's defense. Pikakuma attacks with Swift Gaia the Fierce knight against the defense positoned Air Armored Ninja. (5400-1400=4000) Addfire LP-4000->0 Swift Gaia the Fierce knight keeps charging, his spear impaling Addfire through the neck, Addfire coughs, spitting out blood, as she bleeds out on the floor. Chenga, ultimate doll '''Dream come true. Chenga, who had the most fingers pointed at her, was shocked at why everyone thought that she was the traitor. Suddenly, Her platform rises, she is kicked onto a slide, which slides her down into a room... which begins to move slowly towards the other end... Chenga, realising that no matter what she will die, sits there, holding a doll, that looks exactly like her, and accepts her faith as she is slowly pushed to the other end. Chenga is suddenly grabbed by a robot, who starts by cutting open her stomach, Chenga starts to bleed massively as her intestines fall out onto the floor, quickly dying, the robot rolls her over, and after quickly removing everything inside her body except her skeleton, grabs a bag, full of doll stuffing, and stuffs it inside of her. The Robot then sews up the chest wound and sits her up. Chenga is now a human doll... '''''Chenga, the traitor, has been executed Jmskilz's First Danganronpa Oli, the Ultimate Braniac Thanks to personal request, an execution will be taken place! Oli sits in a room, with various logic puzzles to do. He has a time limit before a big anvil falls on him. He starts to get more stressed, as the puzzles get harder and harder, he stil sweeps through them. With ten seconds on the clock, You can him go slowly insame before... POP! His brain explodes due to stress. A few seconds pass, and The anvil crushes his Carcass OLI HAS BEEN EXECUTED FOR MANHANDLING THE PRINCIPAL Felicia, the Ultimate Author A meter stands to her right and spikes are beneath her. Her challenge? A spelling bee Words go by, Masochist.... Envious.... Onomatopoeia... The meter was almost full and along comes Monoskilz... with a button. "RESET METER" He presses it, and the meter goes to zero. The floor falls and the spikes have their way with her. FELICIA HAS DIED Louis Clerk, the Ultimate Musician Louis is on a stage, and has to perform to keep the crowd happy. maybe by doing this he can escape. Monoskilz gives him two speakers. Louis plays. Monoskilz turns the Bass up louder.... and louder.... and louder until, Louis slumps to the floor, the deadly sound waves killing him LOUIS HAS BEEN EXECUTED FOR BEING AFK Raven, the Ultimate Senses Raven is put into a room, where a little beep goes off, every five seconds. There is a button in the room saying "escape!" Raven follows the little beep, and she gets closer and closer to the button, until... she presses it. Yet the button doesnt say escape, It says "Impale". A spear goes through her Abdomen, killing her immediately. If only she could see what she was pressing... RAVEN HAS BEEN EXECUTED. Addfire's Danganronpa x6 Combo William Yorick, the Ultimate Gravedigger William pleads with you. Potatokuma forced me, he says. It wasn't my fault! I don't want to- a hole in the ceiling opens up, and a chain flies down from it, clamping tightly around William's neck. He is dragged up, and away. '' 'WILLIAM YORICK, THE ULTIMATE GRAVEDIGGER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED FOR THE MURDER OF NAURON VIRIE, THE ULTIMATE DOMINATRIX. PLEASE, MOVE YOUR EYES TO THE SCREEN. ' '''Execution: Six Thousand Feet Under' A screen rises out of the center of the trial room. On it, you see... William is tied to an open coffin, on a conveyor belt. He struggles, trying to free himself and escape. He cranes his neck, and is able to see ahead of him- an open grave. '' ''The coffin is dropped into the grave, but it turns out the grave is insanely deep. He falls, screaming, as the ground closes up beneath him. He hits the ground with a crash, splinters of the coffin digging into his skin. '' ''Suddenly, darkness falls over him. He looks up. A solid ton of dirt is falling. '' ''He closes his eyes. He is crushed. '' 'Congratulations! You found out who murdered Nauron!' Salem Murders, the Ultimate Ninja '''Salem Murders, the Ultimate Ninja, will now be punished for damaging school property. Please, move your eyes to the screen.' Salem is in the center of a pagoda, where cherry leaves drift through. He unsheathes a wooden blade, holding it unsteadily in front of him. He turns in a circle, wondering where the assault will come from. '' ''Suddenly, the pagoda explodes into an inferno. People appear as shades first outside the pagoda, then passing through the flames and getting set on fire in their pursuit to attack Salem. Salem tries to fend them away, but it's useless. It becomes a dogpile of flaming corpses quickly. '' ''Salem bursts through the top of the pile, stumbling and on fire. He staggers to one side, then the other, trying to bat the fire away. '' ''Cut to the outside of the pagoda. A few hundred gallons of water drop on the roof. After the smoke clears, all that can be seen is a pile of ashes with an untouched wooden blade plunged into the ground in front of it. '' Splendica Moray (Who shares a body with) Tea Marinda, Ultimate Dancer/Stalker ''SplendiTea is arguing with herself. Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you calm yourself? Now we're both gonna die, damnit, and– a hole in the ceiling opens up, and a chain flies down from it, clamping tightly around SplendiTea's neck. She is dragged up, and away. '' 'SPLENDICA MORAY, THE ULTIMATE DANCER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED ALONG WITH' TEA MARINDA, THE ULTIMATE STALKER, FOR THE MURDER OF MIYA MELLI, THE ULTIMATE CULTIST. '' Char's murder will be ignored.'' ' '''Execution: Hotfoot' Splendica is in a giant metal room, her legs clamped in metal braces. Although the floor directly around her is safe, the rest of the floor is covered in tiny steaming coals. Splendica doesn't want to move, but the braces force her to bend knees and jump into the coals. '' ''With preternatural grace, she skips from one to the next, barely staying on any coal long enough to be warmed in the slightest. Although the braces, Potatokuma-brand, prevent her from going back to the ring of safety, she seems to have no trouble staying alive. '' ''Then, a bolt of lightning drops from the ceiling to hit her. You can see the confusion register on the face that is now Tea's, and then utter fear– she can't dance, she stalks! She awkwardly hops about, yelping in pain, and then trips and falls, face-first. '' ''You can hear a sizzle of flesh, and she screams, scrabbling to get up, burning her hands. Potatokuma appears above her, and a vine shoves her back down onto the floor. '' '''Congratulations! You found out who killed Miya! No one cares about Char! Lilith Ilgora, Ultimate Moon Acolyte and Magara Veil, Ultimate Calligrapher Each student, weary after the recent trial, returns to their rooms... almost immediately, the doors lock and a screen raises from the floor. '' 'Lilith Ilgora, the Ultimate Moon Alcolyte, will now be punished for plotting against the Headmaster. ' ''Lilith is in a feild of sunflowers, unsure of where the execution will come from. She's in human form, and looks terrified. A slim metal pole erupts out of the ground, sending dirt flying, and chains strap her to the pole. A comically large magnifying glass is placed between her and the sun, reaching out of the ground. Her skin begins smoldering. She wrestles from side to side, and then sees her salvation! An eclipse is happening! The further the moon passes over the sun, the stronger she gets, until suddenly, she changes shape. Her skin turns black as night, with stars dotting it. Her skirt becomes an elaborate dark purple. She destroys the chains, and rips the pole out of the ground. She begins using the pole to destroy the sunflowers, not noticing the the eclipse is ending. She hoists the pole up to destroy the magnifying glass. '' ''She reverts back to normal form. She can't hold the pole, it's too heavy, so she lets it go. She ducks, and covers her head with her hands. '' ''The pole spears her through the spine. Magara Veil, the Ultimate Calligrapher, will now be punished for plotting against the Headmaster. '' Magara is defiant, hands crossed, standing on a giant piece of paper. She's ready to take whatever's coming to her- at least she tried to fight back. '' ''A giant blade cuts off both her feet, and she is tied to a gigantic fountain pen. The pen moves quickly, up and down the page, leaving messy trails of blood behind. Soon, whatever's left of her feet has been so worn down that it won't reach the page, so she is forced a tick down. '' ''She is ground into the paper, losing her feet, and then knees, and then waist, and eventually all that's left is a single head, strapped to the pen. '' ''The head drops, and the camera zooms out. The head had dotted the i in the phrase, "Thanks for playing!" ''Magara Veil and Lilith Ilgora have been executed. Please continue normal life.'' ' Elydis Blackburn, Ultimate Sharpshooter ''A beautiful tale, bringing tears to children's hearts everywhere. And now! Elydis' execution! Elydis is dumbfounded at the insanity behind Ian's eyes. He almost doesn't respond to the metal clamp around his neck. '''''ELYDIS BLACKBURN, ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED FOR THE MURDER OF ERSKG SURNAME, ULTIMATE DESTROYER! Execution: In My Sights Elydis is in a field. Squaring off against him, Potatokuma. Elydis reaches for a gun and finds a single pistol. Potatokuma, in mock surprise, runs away from Elydis. Elydis unloads the entire magazine, each shot tearing through Potatokuma. The robot collapses. Elydis walks over to inspect the monster. Did he do it? Did he really kill that beast? It's... a doll? '' ''Vines suddenly wrap around Elydis and launch him skyward. The screen cuts to a shot of Potatokuma, aiming a sniper rifle at the flying Sharpshooter. Every bullet it fires whizzes by Elydis, but he's still plummeting through the air. '' ''Elydis lands with a sickening thud, snapping his arm clean in two and fracturing his spine. His helmet rolls off, revealing a kid with blond hair and blue eyes. He forces his eyes open. Potatokuma is over him with a revolver. He presses the revolver against the twitching boy. '' ''Bang. '' Ian Sawyer, Ultimate Trapper ''The joy in Ian's eyes after seeing Elydis die is unbridled. Instead of having the metal clamp around his neck, he jumps onto Potatokuma's lap and is launched skywards. '' 'Please direct your attention towards the screen. ''' IAN SAWYER, ULTIMATE TRAPPER, WILL NOW BE EXECUTED AS PUNISHMENT FOR CHOOSING THE INCORRECT VICTIM! Execution: Trapped With Me Ian is in a luscious bedroom. He is underneath the covers. He sits up and narrowly misses being decapitated by a pendulum blade. He nods. This is the game he'll play. He takes his pillow and then toes the ground. It seems safe to walk on so he gets out of bed. He tosses the pillow through the doorway, and the pillow is immediately shredded by blades. Ian flips through the door in the one spot where the blades can't reach. '' ''He's in a long hallway now, and he ducks and weaves through the traps. He avoids lasers, darts. and bullets. Finally, he gets to the end. An oppressive wooden door looms over him. He tries the doorknob. Not even a shock of static. With a reckless grin, he opens the door and steps through. '' ''The door slams shut behind him. He whirls around. '' ''Potatokuma appears. "The room is airtight, my little darling. You'll suffocate in here. Good luck!" Ian grins. "Of course I won't." He slams his head into the wall, again and again, leaving stains of blood. And then, with a final blow-'' ''He crumples to the floor, rolling so that he's face up. Blood pours from a gash, an indentation on his forehead. CHIMEI-TEKINA USO, ULTIMATE LIAR Execution: Double, Triple, Quadruple Take With a wild grin, Chimei-Tekina slams his hand on the vote button. He flips off a pouting Potatokuma and an all-too-familiar chain clasps around his neck. '' . . . ''Chimei is in a desert-esque area, looking around. He's confused– what sort of land is he in? This isn't related to lying... the sun beats down harshly. He runs his thumb under his collar, the heat is oppressive. '' ''And then, Chimei spots a glint of metal under the ground. Ah, the main attraction. He opens his arms, ready to die. Tines of metal shoot out from under the ground- but they miss him almost entirely. He only is grazed: a light flesh wound. '' ''Is... the blade poisoned? Maybe? He wipes some sweat from his brow. But a shadow falls over him. Okay, now the execution is here. Something is about to fall on him. He nods and closes his eyes. It's a blanket. '' ''He crawls out from under the blanket. Why isn't he dead yet? A swarm of something flies towards him. Still not really related to his Ultimate, but... he'll take it. Or not, as they're butterflies, beating their wings ferociously. '' ''He looks around. This isn't an execution! He was robbed! And then he collapses. What's happening? He... he can't... he can't see, he can't feel, he just... '' ''Scrolling text rolls over the screen. "Chimei-Tekina has died from heatstroke". Congratulations! You found out who killed Ashton! '' '' ' Cupcake's DR1 Spectre Blackburn, The Ultimate Stealth (Space) ''Space was voted to be executed Miyakuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Spectre Blackburn the Ultimate Stealth. Let's give it everything we've got!It's punishment time! Spectre's Punishment: Lovestruck Stalker Spectre stands in a dark alley behind Monokuma, disguised as the women of his dreams. He has decided that he will confess his love before he dies. Spectre. leaps behind her and hugs her tightly. Miyakuma screams and takes out her Miyaphone. As Spectre confesses his love, Miyakuma calls the Miyapolice. Then a clone of Miyakuma comes and arrests Spectre. Before Spectre gets in the car, his heart literally breaks and he throws up blood. He soon dies from a broken heart. Spectre was rejected. Spectre wasn't the killer! It was Sonia Nevermind! The game goes on. Smug's Dangit Ronpa Salem Murders (Who shared a body with) Salem Murders ''THE SALEMS WILL NOW BE EXECUTED FOR DESTRUCTION OF SCHOOL PROPERTY'' '''EXECUTION: what did you expect? The Salems are sitting in electric chairs, (Arkhamkuma separated the two of them physically) with Arkhamkuma at the control panel. Healers says, "You can't break me! I am the ultimate TOURTURER". "I wouldn't be so sure." Arkhamkuma says, turning the dial to 50% power. While Healers laughs, Murders is knocked out by voltage. Healers winces a little. Arkhamkuma grins, "So, if one is knocked out, the other feels the pain too. Very interesting." Then he turns the dial up to 100% Healers starts screaming in pain, while Murders dies from electrocution. Healers' head explodes. You can go back to whatever you were doing now. Potato's DR1 Moo, the Ultimate spy has been found guilty. Time for the punishment Moo sits in numb shock... he really thought he had this. Everything was going so well Questions spill out of everyone's mouths at him "Why'd you kill her?" Was Sydieny an accomplice?" "Can I have your monocoins?" Moo swallows, unable to speak, and scribbles some final words onto a scrap of paper, oblivous to the iron collar suddenly snapping onto his neck. Moo closes his eyes, expecting a lynching, but feels himself being yanked backwards and tied up. Abruptly he feels himself fall a short distance before hitting the ground. When he opens his eyes, he is in a grassy field surrounded by houses. A Potatokuma piloting a plane drops thousands of incriminating pamplets around the area, Moo's name on all of them. Execution: Fatal Exposure Moo is strapped to a chair, but manages to escape and runs away from the plane. He tries to run towards the houses but from the houses, a Potatokuma with an American flag angrily runs towards him and rips a mask off. A Potatokuma with a French flag then runs over and pulls another mask off. Moo shoves them away and tries to run, but before long he is surrounded by a horde of Potatokumas with different flags. They all rush him, tearing at his face. By the time they back away, there is nothing left of his head. The Ultimate Spy has been executed. ---- Sydieny goes into a deep trance and points her finger at Karp. Guilty! GUILTY! GUILTY!!! A trapdoor opens under Karp's feet. ITS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIME! The Ultimate Thief Will Now Be Executed Execution: Roller Blades Karp is in a pitch black uniform in a dark room filled with laser tripwires when a safe drops into his hands. Unfortunately for him Potatokuma has attached Roller skates onto his feet. '' ''He still manages to evade the lasers, but when he prepares to descend the stairs, Potatokuma trips him. '' ''He falls down an absurdly long staircase through multiple lasers, slicing him up and rendering him a a chunky pulp at the bottom. The safe lands on him moments later. The Ultimate Thief has been executed. Eggy and Rasen (Mass Execution) After hearing the verdict, Eggy and Rasen decide they've had enough of this crap. They both charge straight for Potatokuma themself. Rasen grabs Potatokuma and slams them into a witness stand. Eggy sets them on fire. '' ''Unfortunately for them Potatokuma units are a biiiiit more durable than that, especially with a known Pyromaniac in the game. Potatokuma's blackened half suddenly bursts into black gas. Eggy and Rasen pass out. Eggy, the Ultimate Pyro, and Rasen, the Ultimate Ninja will now be executed for voting the wrong blackened (And manhandling Potatokuma) Eggy wakes up to find himself strapped to the top of a Fire Truck.. He tries to free himself, but is unable to. The Ultimate Pyro will now be executed The Fire Truck starts launching forwards. As the Fire Truck goes faster and faster, a burning school suddenly comes into view. The Fire Truck is heading Towards the School faster and faster. Eggy's eyes glisten in anticipation, as the Truck rams into a wall, enters the School and flips over. Directly into a pool. Eggy is now trapped under a Fire Truck underwater. As he sinks, he vainly attempts to see the fire but cannot move. Eventually he drowns... ... Rasen wakes up standing in a room, completely surrounded by spikes, all positioned to impale him if he makes a move. The Ultimate Ninja will now be executed Rasen's eyes dart around, surely there must be a way out of this. After his eyes flit around, he spots a small opening in front of his stomach. Before he can manuver, Potatokuma shoves a giant Syringe into his stomach. The Syringe has Eggy's corpse in it. Potatokuma starts pumping Eggy's remainins into Rasen. As Rasen slowly bloats up he slowly gets impaled on every spike, until eventually he implodes outwards, sending "Rasen" everywhere Rasen's Danganronpa: Three Dimensional Chess Kyra Loten, the Ultimate Clone Kyra has been voted as the killer. Execution: Flashback Bomb The lights go out, and there's a screen in the front of the room. On the screen, you see that Kyra is in the place the game began in, a massive chessboard with black and white squares. She is standing where the black king would be. On the other end of the board are larger-than-life white chess pieces: Pawns, Rooks, Knights, Bishops. However, where the king should be is a man in a lab coat, and where the queen would be is… Kyra. Immediately, Kyra's eyes dart around, and, realising the situation, she makes a defensive stance. Something strange happens in the real Kyra’s body, as energy pulses through it and her eyes begin to glow. Suddenly, the white pieces begin to change. Each of them slowly transforms into yet another clone of Kyra. The clones, except for the one in the white queen’s square, leap at the real Kyra, each with a bloody knife. The real Kyra does her best to fend them off, kicking, punching, jumping, and running around. As she is fighting, the Kyra clone in the queen’s square then does the same thing that the original did, becoming much stronger unnaturally. Kyra is barely fending off the regular copies of her when the boosted one leaps at her and kicks her in the head, knocking her down. The man in the lab coat slowly walks toward Kyra. “You were a failure, Prototype Zero One. The new models are infinitely superior.” the scientist says as the strengthened Kyra clone pummels the real one until the real Kyra is bloody and bruised. The scientist takes out a compact bomb from his coat and presses a button, detonating it. All of the clones, the scientist, and Kyra are totally destroyed by the explosion. The floor is unharmed. For the murder of Fleur DeRose, the Ultimate Florist, Kyra Loten, the Ultimate Clone, has been executed. She was the killer. Dina Dai Mei-Mei, the Ultimate Poet Dina will now be executed. Execution: Ink-Black Words of Darkness Dina is thrust into the starting room where everything began. She is where a black king would reside in a game of chess, a full army of pieces opposing pieces standing over her on the opposite side of the black-and-white room. Rasenkuma sits on an elaborate throne in the white king's square, and in front of him is a green button. The Ultimate Poet makes some kind of connection and she begins to run toward Rasenkuma's seat. Massive white pawns begin charging forward, but she throws them out of the way with ease- they seem surprisingly fragile and light. A bishop and a rook advance toward her, however, their attacks are easily dodged. Dina is directly across from Rasenkuma, in between them only two large chess tiles. Suddenly, the white queen leaps across the distance, targeting Dina.. She tries to dodge the attack, but the giant chess piece is too agile and strong, brutally pinning her down. Then, it breaks down into white porcelain cuffs, holding her down to the floor. An enormous black pen emerges from the ceiling. It points toward Dina's left arm, and stabs into her, slicing across her skin, writing the word "death" in elaborate cursive, and the poet lets out a scream of pain. It then moves to her left leg, writing "revenge", then picks up the pace, painfully tatooing words deep into her skin, despite her suffering. "Murder", "evil", "pain", "poison", "killer", "hatred", "fear", "suffering", "slaughter", "vengeance". The oversized writing utensil moves up and the television screen focuses on Dina's body, blood oozing from every wound. Suddenly, the pen strikes down and etches the word "DESPAIR" on Dina's chest, cutting even deeper than before. As the letters are written, the floor opens up beneath the Ultimate Poet and she is dropped into a tub of black ink. Dina begins to descend, her body so maimed she can barely move a muscle, let alone try to swim out. After she suffocates for a few seconds, the pen from the ceiling strikes down at her, piercing her heart. As Dina is elevated out of the tank of ink, her body is barely recognizable. It would be covered in jet black ink, but the colour is tainted with the red of Dina's blood. The mixture of dark liquids pour off of the Ultimate Poet's body, forming what looks like the shape of a bishop on the ground. For the murder of Asha Awyren, the Ultimate Aviator, Kohaku Hisakawa, the Ultimate Linguist, and Isaac Wyrde, the Ultimate Linguist, Dina Dai Mei-Mei, the Ultimate Poet, has been executed. She was the killer. Slugkitty's Danganronpa: It's Just A Game (Unused Executions) Adrian Alato, the Ultimate Acrobat Adrian trembles softly, searching for any sort of forgiveness among the blank eyes that stare at him. “I don’t want to die,” he whispers. “I–I don’t want to die.” A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Adrian’s neck, and Adrian is yanked upward and away from everyone else. Adrian grips the collar as it drags him through some sort of vent. One phrase repeats in his head: “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die!” Adrian is spit out of the vent and ejected onto a balance beam. He wobbles slightly, but his instincts take over and he grips the beam with his feet. The cold collar is still wrapped tightly around his neck, and the chain is latched somewhere up onto a raised ceiling, but Adrian is suddenly comfortable here. He has hope. He won’t die here. A roar echoes behind him, and Adrian twists his head to see a wall of spikes slowly making its way over to him. Panicked, he begins to run to the edge of the balance beam and jumps off the end, praying for solid ground. It comes in the form of a tall ladder that Adrian immediately climbs. Adrian reaches a platform with a trapeze bar slightly over it, and without thinking, Adrian jumps to grab the trapeze bar, swinging himself over to the next bar, and then to the next. He knows how to do this. He trusts himself. He can get out. He sees the exit: a glowing green arrow that points to a door. All Adrian has to do now is swing to the door, and he’s free. He doesn’t have to search for the trapeze bars anymore; they appear in front of him as he flips through the air. The collar doesn’t matter anymore; he hardly notices it. All he notices is the mantra that repeats itself in his heart: “I’m not going to die. I’m not going to die. I’m not going to die!” Adrian is almost there; one more swing and he’ll reach the door. He reaches for the last trapeze bar…and his fingers grab nothing. Panic rushes into him like an electric shock as he reaches again and again for the bar but feels nothing as he rushes down toward the ground. His collar breaks his fall, but it also breaks his neck. Smith, the Ultimate Cultist Smith grins at everyone around him. “Fear not, mortals,” he chants. “I will be with my gods soon, and so will all of you.” A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Smith’s neck, and Smith is yanked upward and away from everyone else. Smith grins as the collar digs into his neck, relishing the pain. He will die a spectacular death, and he will be with his gods very, very soon. Smith is unceremoniously spat into a red room, landing hard onto the floor. He staggers a little, then brushes himself off. He looks around, staring at the red walls, and wonders what’s coming. He notices a small hole in the center of one of the walls, and, curious, peers through the hole in the wall. Seeing nothing, Smith frowns, then turns around. A hole forms in his forehead, and Smith crumples to the floor, the hole steaming with smoke. Smith lays on the ground, still smiling. The ride here was not pleasant, Smith admits, and this death was unceremonious––a mere gunshot wound––but this will all be over. Smith chuckles as he rises from the ground, renewed with strength and energy. His body is on the ground, but he is a new, powerful being. A swirl of wind suddenly picks up, and Smith blocks his face with his hands, backing away into a corner of the room. There is something powerful about to happen; he is sure of it. The wind seemingly shapes into three blood-red robes, and Smith’s breath gets caught in his throat. These are the gods he has been following all his life. These are the gods that will deliver him to whatever’s next. Then the robes turn to phase through the wall. Smith stumbles forward, and, thinking he could follow them, bump into the wall the robes had phased through. Confused, he pounds on the wall. “Let me in!” he screams. “Let me in!” A '''whirring', mechanical sound emanates from above, and Smith looks up to see litres of salt sliding from the ceiling and falling onto him.'' Farinelli Fontaine, the Ultimate Opera Singer Farinelli looks around nervously, but he has already prepared himself for what’s coming. It won’t be pleasant, he knows, but hopefully what’s coming will be quick. “Good luck, Farinelli,” someone whispers, their voice shaking slightly. Farinelli nods wordlessly. A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Farinelli’s neck, and Farinelli is yanked upward and away from everyone else. His mask falls to the ground as he shoots up and away. His stomach does something strange, and suddenly, Farinelli’s falling, falling into something dark and ominous. He clutches his collar, shutting his eyes and trying not to scream. Farinelli lands unsteadily onto something wooden and hard, and stands to face a black music stand with sheet music on it. He frowns, then, after reading the title, his eyes widen. The piece laid out for him is the Credeasi misera, one of the most notoriously difficult opera pieces ever written. Even Farinelli can’t reach the high F at the end of the piece. Farinelli is on a giant stage facing a faceless audience. The spotlight nearly blinds him, and he raises an arm to block the light. Dimly, he can make out a face in the audience: a young boy, his eyes aglow with admiration and awe. The fear and nervousness of the execution melts away: this was a stage, and he will perform for that boy who he imagines aspires to be someone who will one day embrace the arts. A podium rises in front of Farinelli, and on it is Slugkuma. Its wooden pole has been shortened to a baton, and there is a bowtie on its neck. It taps the music stand in front of it and waves its baton, cueing Farinelli to sing. And sing he does. His voice rises and falls gently with the piece, fueled with angry emotion, then softening with a softer tone. All the while, his eyes remain on the boy who stares admiringly at him, and he feels something in his heart as the boy’s eyes widen. Farinelli feels a jolt back to reality as he realizes he skipped an accidental, and feels a strange pricking sensation on the middle of his feet. Distracted, he skips over another accidental and feels his feet ripping open as something foreign forces its way into his skin. He exclaims in shock, unable to move his feet, and the pricking sensation transforms into a confused agony. Farinelli knows that if he messes up again, those things will drive even further into his feet, but the pain is too damn distracting. The boy doesn’t flinch, and neither does Slugkuma, whose grin only seems to get wider. The pain moves up from his feet to his shins as Farinelli skips over an entire measure, and through blurred vision, something in his mind shuts off. He glares at his paper stubbornly. “I’ll lose my feet,” he thinks, “but I’ll get out of here alive.” Then the highest note in the piece, that dreaded F he could never reach, is five measures away. Four measures: Farinelli readies himself. Three measures: he can hit it. Two measures: Of course he can. One measure: he can’t let that kid down. He hits the F and feels something crack below his neck, and suddenly he can’t lift his left arm anymore. The spikes in his legs shoot all the way through his shoulders, and Farinelli stands there, suspended and stunned. The young boy sneers, pulling off a mask to reveal a Slugkuma replica. The real Slugkuma laughs, berating Farinelli: “That F was too sharp. You overdid it, Mr. Perfect Pitch.” Victor Oku, the Ultimate Herbalist Victor looks around, grim when his stare isn't returned. He has done something wrong; he understands this much. He'll be executed for what he did; he understands this much. He just wishes he'd get some sort of response from everyone else. A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Victor’s neck, and Victor is yanked upward and away from everyone else. He exclaims in surprise, grabbing his collar as he shoots upward and shutting his eyes tightly. The rushing in his face suddenly stops, and he opens his eyes slowly. He's in a grassy field, surrounded by flowers and plants of every color imaginable. Victor smiles softly; this isn't an execution. This is paradise. He moves over to a bush of pink flowers shaped like lips, reaching out to the soft petals and grinning. He knows what this flower is. He knows the poisons in this flower and knows how to escape this execution. Victor plucks the flower and raises it up as if proposing a toast. “Fuck you, Slugkuma,” he whispers, then raises the flower to his lips. Two tentacle-like vines suddenly shoot out of the flower, wrapping around Victor's head. Small, shining thorns embed themselves into Victor's face, and he screams, grabbing at the vines and ripping them off. A dotted line of cuts wraps around his head. Victor, stunned, looks around. This isn't a paradise anymore. He has no idea what that plant, that twitching flower on the ground, is. The flower begins to move around, shedding its petals and burrowing its vines into the ground. Victor takes a few steps backward, then turns and runs. Panic and fear fuel his heart and his legs as he runs, feeling the ground shift unevenly. His mind automatically imagines the worst; the plant has grown into a monstrous being, chasing him down and threatening to embed itself in him again. A vine shoots out of the ground behind his right leg, wrapping itself around his ankle and shooting its giant thorns into his leg. Victor screams again, grabbing his leg and trying to pull it out, but a second vine wraps around his left arm and he collapses onto his back. Two more vines wrap around his other arm and his torso, coiling around him and shaping him into a large, green cocoon. The vines drag Victor under the ground, leaving a single shoe behind. Seleno Shijiko, the Ultimate Defamer Seleno surveys the room, sighing. “You’re all so boring,” she mutters. “React. Lie to me and react.” No one responds. Seleno frowns. “Forget it. I would have reacted if one of you died. Ah, forget it.” A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Seleno’s neck, and Seleno is yanked upward and away from everyone else. Seleno flinches, grabbing the collar instinctively, but otherwise doesn’t react. Seleno is dumped onto the ground in a dim room. A spotlight on the ceiling winks on, illuminating a table that has a small pistol on it. Seleno stares at the gun silently; she never liked guns. She prefers words for her weapons, not guns. But she knows she’s in for something truly terrible to compensate for the truly terrible deed she had done, and words cannot hurt her as much as a gun can. Sighing, she picks up the gun, puts it against the side of her head, sticks her middle finger straight up, and squeezes the trigger. Nothing. She squeezes it again and again, but still nothing happens. Confused, she looks down at the gun, then drops it as the wall shakes in front of her. She steps back as the wall collapses and a tank rolls in. A tank. How strange can this get? The hatch pops open like a bottlecap, and Seleno does a double-take when she sees the person peering out from inside the tank. It’s the teacher she had once condemned, the teacher whose life she had ruined entirely. No…it’s not just the teacher. It’s someone younger as well. It’s someone who Seleno would have considered to be a friend had they met under different circumstances. Rumors can spread like wildfires, and this teenager would still be alive had she not been the target of this wildfire. There are more as well––the celebrity she had put out of work, the artist she had slandered over social media, and so many more. It was so easy to end their lives, Seleno muses. All she needed was something, anything, to blow them up with her words. The person disappears down the hatch, which slams shut with a sickening thud. The gun slowly moves to where Seleno is standing and shoots at her. A single word cuts through the air, landing on her chest. Seleno barely reads the word before she is launched backwards, crashing into the wall behind her. Insecure. A second word follows the first: afraid. It hits her in the knee, and Seleno screams as a thin, red web spreads over her leg. More words shoot out of the gun, landing next to her, on her, everywhere around her. Something tells Seleno to get up and run, but her right leg is useless and she can’t command her left leg to move. Anxious. Defenseless. Unsure. The wall behind Seleno is now a heap of rubble on top of her. Fake. Fraud. Monster. Elise Frenom, the Ultimate Animal Whisperer Elise begins to wheeze, avoiding the stares that silently condemn her. She she is alone here. She is all alone. She is alone and everyone is staring at her and she is alone. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean to do any of this.” A chain shoots out of the ceiling, attached to a collar with Slugkumas engraved into it. The collar wraps around Elise’s neck, and Elise is yanked upward and away from everyone else. She screams, shutting her eyes tightly as she is shot upward into the sky. The horrible feelings in her stomach stop, and Elise opens her eyes slowly. She is in a clear plastic ball with a diameter about twice the size of her height, and the ball is in a dimly lit room. Elise squints, looking for any sign as to what she's supposed to do, but she doesn't see any cue. The ball suddenly lurches forward, and she tumbles to the moving ground. She struggles to stand and slowly gets used to the motion of walking forward with a hand in front of her to avoid falling over again. A strange chattering sound emanates in front of her, and Elise's eyes widen, instinctively leaning her weight to the side to stop the plastic ball from rolling over a small squirrel. She gasps again, pushing the ball to move backward as a mouse appears on the ground to her right. Elise suddenly feels a jolt in her ankle and turns her head, then turns it right back around and closes her eyes as she tries to remove that image from her brain. The pain in her ankle suddenly moved to the middle of her foot as she steps on that plastic spike again. Elise then opens her eyes, gritting her teeth and narrowly avoiding crushing a rat. She wouldn't let her stupidity kill these animals around her. She would save them all. The ball continues to roll, only faster this time. Elise's arms are cut in twenty different places, but she bites her tongue and swerves to the left, then to the right, then backward as the animals kept appearing and appearing. She doesn't feel the pain anymore; she just wants to save the animals. Save the animals. Save the animals. Save the--'' ''A muffled crunch echoes through the room, and Elise is thrown backward, landing face-up on a bed of spikes as the ball spins to a stop. She screams, trying to stand but unable to put her feet on the ground. The sides of the plastic ball recede, and Elise lies facing the ceiling. The group of animals surrounds Elise, watching her curiously. Elise stares in horror as their faces stretch into a red grin as they transform into dozens of mini Slugkumas. A chilling laugh fills the air as the Slugkumas leap onto Elise. TheLastHappyPotato's Danganronpa:Loved Ones Eli Maen, Ultimate Fighter Eli has been found guilty of the murder of Luke Time for the Punishment Eli stares defiantly at the people staring at him. Do they really think their trial will do anything? He'll just fight whatever they throw at him Suddenly everything goes black in the trial room for a second When Eli sees light again, he finds himself on an island. He whips his head around wondering where the attack will come from. He can fight it, he just needs to find it. He spots a boar lumbering along. He runs over and rips its throat out. He can't take any chances. He sees a butterfly fly towards him. He crushes it one hand, maybe it was poisonous? Suddenly he whips his head around as he notices a tree creak in the wind He can't let them take him. There's only one way to make this place safe... Eli quickly grabs two branches and starts a fire. The Island seems curiously flammable Everything catches fire. Nothing is left to kill him After a little while, everything is burned Nothing to worry about now Nothing to worry about n - ... Eli suddenly comes to his senses and grasps his throat Something's wrong, but what? He attempts to drink water from the ocean, but finds no relief in it He attempts to gasp for air, but chokes as he finds none (If only he hadn't burned the only plants around for miles, perhaps he'd have a little oxygen to spare) Eli writhes around for a few minutes before suffocating on scorched land The Ultimate Fighter has been Executed Other Executions (Not in a game) Oslonicl’s Execution Flavor Text: Alain: Ultimate Writer Alain was writing his newest poem, but his pen was taken off mid sentence. So, Alain. You've been selected for a once-in-a-lifetime-experience!' the figure said.'' 'Really?' mentions Alain. 'Yes.' the figure says, dragging Alain to the execution post. 'W-what's happening? What are you doing?' Alain struggles. 'Executing you.' everyone surrounding mentions. '''No! You're not taking me alive!' Alain says, before suffocating himself into a piece of paper, which said 'This is your fault, Samantha. You let me die. You didn't mention anything. I hope you die in a ditch. From Alain Alain, Writer of Souls of Swa, has been executed. He wasn't the traitor. Desperation(Spinoff Story) Abe Thatcher: Ultimate Chemist Execution: What was the PH again? Abe is standing on top of a huge diving board, while below him is a huge pit of clear liquid and a door reading exit. Abe wraps his coat around him and dives in. '' ''His powerful arms propel him downwards and downwards, but even from the theater you can see that something is wrong. Abe's skin is beginning to burn off. '' ''He grits his teeth and keeps on going, but whatever acid is in the water forces it's way through his skin. '' ''He's maybe halfway to the door now, the skin on his fingers and toes completely gone. His eyelids have burnt off, which he was trying to keep closed, but now the chemical is in his eyes. His lips peel away, his arm is melting away, bare muscles and then even less than that, but he's almost there. His hand clasps around the handle of the door marked exit His skeleton hits the bottom of the pool gently Franklin Hicks: Ultimate Annoyance Execution: Suicide isn't murder Franklin is strapped to a chair. He's strapped to a chair in a glass box with air holes. On the chair that he's strapped too, on the armrest, just barely in his reach, is a red button. '' ''There's a speaker in the top corner of the room. It begins playing a recording of nails on a chalkboard. '' ''Franklin Squirms. '' ''Mosquitoes are released, biting Franklin relentlessly. '' ''Franklin begins to sweat, unable to scratch. '' ''Over the speaker, a teacher drones on, and then the Tempature is raised a little. Not much, just enough to make you sweat. Red ants swarm up his legs. '' ''Eventually Franklin has had enough. He slams his hand onto the red button and the straps keeping him on the chair let him go. He stands up, brushes the ants and mosquitoes off, and the floor falls out from under him. He falls, tumbling waving his hands, trying to stop. '' ''He does, on a giant spike. '' ''Impaled, he twitches for a couple seconds and then falls limp Raven Seryu: Ultimate Scout Execution: Caught in the spotlight Raven is on a dark stage, a bright light shining down on her. A small beam of light. Of course, the difference in light doesn't affect her -she's blind- so it's really more for the audience. '' ''Raven cockers her ear and then drops into a crouch. The audience is confused as to why, until a knife whistles over her head. '' ''Raven then springs into a handstand, a knife barely above the ground going between her hands and under her head. A bit of her hair falls to the ground. '' ''Raven moves in an elaborate dance, jumping, ducking, dodging each dagger and knife that comes by her. At one point she catches one of the blades and flings it, and you hear the crackle of a destroyed machine, but the knives let up. If anything they get faster, and Raven is able to match is but she eventually gets nicked by one. '' ''Two more she dodges, moving to the side and then jumping over one, until a bit of her ear is taken off. The pain causes her to stumble, and she goes down. '' ''All of a sudden knifes come from every direction imaginable. '' ''It's a bit difficult to see her under the knives and blood. Crystal Suji: Ultimate Doll Execution: Now life-sized! Crystal is sitting in a lotus position on a giant conveyer belt. she's in a huge factory and the you can faintly hear the sounds of machinery. Her eyes are closed. '' ''As the conveyer belt moves her along the right, the machinery gets louder and louder. Then a huge block of metal starts pounding on the conveyer belt, shock waves throwing her off balance so she falls on her stomach. Another block of metal slams into her side, spinning her around so she's on her back. Then the conveyer belt tips, putting her on her feet. Crystal grits her teeth through the pain but says nothing. '' ''The Conveyer belt moves along until another needle-machine comes up in front of her and sews her mouth into a smile so wide it tears at her mouth. And the needle holes draw blood as well... maybe she made a noise then but you can't hear it over the machinery. '' ''Then the conveyor belt stops moving for a moment so you can take it all in: Crystal, with her bloodstained smile and arms dripping red. '' ''The conveyer belt speeds up, twice as fast now, and then it dumps Crystal into a vat of some liquid. The vat is clear, but the liquid is greenish-white so it's impossible to see her. '' ''The liquid drains until the only thing left in the vat is a life-sized plastic doll. Michael Matteo; Ultimate Scholar Execution: Exhaustive Study Michael is in a chair at the head of a long table. The walls on either side of him are lined with books. Piled up in front of him are countless books. On the screen behind him is an 8-bit gif of Potatokuma putting a key inside a book. Each book looks completely similar, so the only solution is to start searching. Michael hears a groaning and notices the ceiling slowly coming down to meet him. Michaels hands and eyes are a blur as he goes through each book with record speed. In no time at all, he's gone through a third of the table. The books are getting heavier now, and it takes him at least a second to go through each one. The ceiling brushes his head now, so he's forced to crouch down. And then he's forced into a sitting position. Finally! Michael triumphantly brandishes the rusty old skeleton key he's found, and starts crawling hurriedly towards the door. The Ceiling has now forced him into an army crawl. He sees that the ceiling stops falling at the door, executes a military style roll, and reaches the door. The ceiling hits the floor where he just was, crushing all the books and tables. Before Michael has a chance to use the lock, the Ceiling (now more of a wall) that he just escaped from slams into him sideways, crushing him against the door. A fine arterial spray mists the destroyed library as the wall retracts. Lau Adgendia; Ultimate Adventurer Despair Execution: Goodbye Everyone, I've got to go Junko Style All-The-Executions-Combined Execution here, I'll edit it in a fewCategory:Danganronpa